Hangers are often used to support clothing and other garments for storage and display of the garments in retail stores as well as for storage in a consumer's home following purchase. Such hangers with garments are typically hung from a support rod along with a plurality of other hangers supporting other similar garments and/or garments of various shapes and sizes. The different sizes and configuration of garments and their movement relative to the hanger and/or movement of the hanger relative to the support rod often times causes the garments to slip down along the arms of the corresponding hanger and/or to fall off of the hanger at least partially. For example, garments with small shoulder straps and/or wide neck openings are particularly susceptible to falling off of hangers. Conventional hangers attempt to affix the garments more securely to hangers by providing clip or hook members extending from top or bottom surfaces of the arms.